newdawnagnfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Thompson (TV Series)
Samantha Thompson or Sam for short, was a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's What We Become. She was a member of the highway group. Pre-Apocalypse Shively, Kentucky Sam was a student at Nashville School of the Arts before the apocalypse began. Her passion for drawing and painting led her to aim for a career in the arts. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky Season 1 "Days Gone" Sam encountered Isaac Castillo on a stretch of highway near the Valley Station Mall after escaping from a car wreck and horde. The two later encountered the other four who would become the rest of their group. Together, they journeyed to the Valley Station Mall where they now reside. "Guts" Sam and her group left the mall and headed for a nearby gas station where they met Octavia and Cody's group. After it was blown up by bandits, they headed to Lexi's settlement, Project Hope, where they finally had a house of their own. "Red River" A farmer by the name of Maggie introduced herself to the group, offering them some crops in return for labor on her farm. They ultimately decided to move in with her at her farm and fixed up a house of their own. Sam found a girl in Maggie's garage by the name of Heaven, though they didn't get along very well. "Dead Weight" With the news of a large horde approaching from Louisville, the group was forced to leave Maggie's farm for the mall. She moved into a suite built by Don with Maggie. The two eventually began dating. Heaven and Sam fought multiple times over miscommunication and misunderstandings, creating a rift in the group. "No Way Out" Sam and her group made plans to leave the mall once and for all. Heaven and Sam ultimately made up after Sam decided to apologize for everything. Wanting to get stronger, she and Ivy ventured outside but didn't make it far before getting injured. "Washed Away" Ivy, Moose, and Clarence were killed while attempting to obtain a cure for the Red Eye virus. Sam had attempted to convince Ivy to stay but to no avail. Distraught over his girlfriend's death, Isaac decided to leave. Sam was left with the guilt of not being able to save her best friend. Season 2A "Settling In" After months of living in the mall, Sam was able to develop a daily routine. She wakes up early in the morning to jog and do a couple of reps of push-ups, has meals with the other members of the community, and helps out around the mall doing odd jobs and other tasks. She spent most of her time either with Maggie or Heaven, frequently hanging out on the roof with her best friend. "Outsiders" Sam and Heaven's relationship began to strain. After admitting their feelings for each other, Sam was left feeling conflicted. Maggie's jealousy boiled over, and erupted into a fight between her and Heaven, resulting in her throwing a punch which broke Heaven's nose. Sam was left incredibly distraught and was forced to reach a painful resolution: breaking off her friendship with Heaven for the sake of her relationship. "The Deluge" Sam went on a run with Don and the others to a cabin in the woods. Requis had said that there was some sort of stash kept there. While he was not lying, the group got caught up in the approaching tropical storm and was forced to brave the storm in order to make it back to the mall safely. They came back to find Porcelain dead. Fearing that she could be next, Sam began to keep her guard up, even in her own suite. Things settled down somewhat once the storm passed, and it looked like everyone was going back to their daily lives. After having put it off for a couple of weeks, Sam finally exchanged promise rings with Maggie. "Suspended" Heaven went missing. Sam went out on a search party run with Abigail and Charlotte but to no avail. They eventually heard that she had gotten back safe, though with a few injuries. She and Sam bonded through her recovery, rekindling their friendship. On their way back to the mall, they encountered two more murders at the nearby Knox Bank. Jennifer and Abram. While Sam did not see the bodies herself, she feared for Maggie's life as she was left in the mall. Though, she thankfully found her safe back in their suite. After a talk with Don and Anderson, Maggie and Sam decided to get married for real. "Toss of a Coin" Sam appeared in this episode. "Elegy" Sam appeared in this episode. "Killer Within" After weeks of planning, Sam and Maggie finally set a date for their wedding. Harper helped out with the final preparations and acquired Sam a spiffy white suit which she tailored to fit her properly. The ceremony was held in the mall's main lobby. Although small, it was more than enough to satisfy the happy couple. They exchanged their vows and began their life together as wife and wife. Andy gifted Sam and Maggie with a brand new muscle car after their reception, and together the two drove off to have their honeymoon at Maggie's farmhouse. Ben became a victim of the serial killer not long after, however, the two had already left and did not learn of his demise until they returned. "Long Road Ahead" Sam and Maggie were kidnapped by the mastermind behind the murders in the mall, who happened to be Dave. He told Sam that if she were to murder her best friend, Heaven, she could spare Maggie's life. Blinded by fear and her love for her wife, Sam drove out to the mall and confronted Heaven in her room. She was an anxious mess the whole time. It was clear to Heaven and Andy that something was up, but Sam managed to get Heaven to be alone with her in her bedroom nevertheless. Although very, very reluctantly, Sam pulled out the Ruger Alaskan entrusted to her before Heaven could ask any more questions and unloaded the entire magazine right into her chest. Six whole bullets. She was left laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Sam fell to the ground sobbing, the gun left at her side. Andy stormed in not long after and delivered the final blow to put Heaven out of her misery. Sam was later apprehended by the other members of the mall and she led them to Dave's hideout. Sadly, everything he had told Sam had been a lie. A ploy to convince her to murder her best friend. Maggie was found dead at the scene, a single bullet hole right in the center of her forehead. After returning to the mall, Sam sat in Miles' car for a long, long while, reflecting. The only sympathy offered to her was by Chelsea, who stopped by and sat with her for a short while. Sam finally mustered up the energy to leave after about an hour or so and drove Maggie's lifeless body out to her farmhouse where she buried her in the front yard. She knew it's what she would have wanted. Sam will have to cope with the intense trauma and guilt of knowing that she's a killer for the rest of her life. She'll never be able to forgive herself, and she doesn't expect anyone to do the same for her. Season 2B "A New Day" Sam picked up a bad smoking habit during the month after Maggie's death. She kept to herself in her room, only ever leaving to care for Bert or to pay Chelsea a brief visit. She would go days without eating, simply wasting away on her couch, staring into nothingness. After not having eaten for three days, she walked over to Chelsea's house and spoke to her for a short while before deciding she should leave. Fatigued by her lack of proper nutrition, Sam blacked out in the snow and was found around half an hour later by Yen-Khae Lange. She brought Sam back to Chelsea's house where she stayed for the next day. Don and Miles later came to pick her up and had a harsh talk with her back at the mall. Sam feels horribly guilty for wishing she had died and worries that her adoptive father now hates her for her actions. "Leviticus 17:11" Sam moved in with Don and began to clean up Maggie's old farmhouse. She never goes back to her old suite—too many bad memories. Her emotional state began to get better; however, she continued to repress everything in order to press on. "Prey" Sam moved her things over to Maggie's old farmhouse. She spends most nights back at the mall with her father, while her days are spent tidying up the house and keeping herself busy. Don doesn't much care for Sam going out on her own constantly, but Sam couldn't care less. It's better than moping around. "Better Angels" A girl by the name of Georgia showed up at Maggie's farmhouse. Sam found her snooping through her car and decided to approach her. Although apprehensive at first, Georgia has begun to grow on her. The two smoked weed together and spoke briefly until they were caught by Don, who took them back to the mall for the night. Sam feels that having a friend her age will help her immensely in her recovery from everything that has happened. While hanging out at the farmhouse, Sam and Georgia were robbed by a masked man. They were playing The Game of Life when lights began to flicker and banging was heard from outside. While they went to investigate, the man made his way inside. The two eventually encountered him in the kitchen with a machete in hand. Maggie's corpse was unearthed and strung up from the kitchen ceiling, adorned in her wedding dress. A skinned dog carcass was discarded on the tile floor—Sam can only assume that it was Bert. Georgia defended Sam, having her arm sliced in the process, and the two fled. The man later torched the farmhouse. Sam and Georgia came back a while later to bury what little remained of Maggie and Bert, as well as to search the remnants of the house for their belongings. Not much was left. Georgia lost all of her belongings in the fire. This included her insulin—which, being diabetic, she needs in order to live. Together, they drove out to Medora and looted a pharmacy. Sam later moved back into her old suite in the mall, allowing Georgia to stay with her, and the two are now attempting to recover from their loss. "Infected" Sam went about her life, attempting to live as normally as possible. She heard the word of Chelsea's death from Thomas and is incredibly distraught over it. "The Moth" Sam appeared in this episode. "What We Became" Sam, Georgia, and Laurel were kidnapped by the Lazarines when they attacked the mall. They were held captive until the mall's people arrived at the quarry. Orion led them all out in front of them, shooting both her and Georgia in the back of the head when they refused to back down. Sam died almost instantly. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies. * Octavia Benette (Caused) * Octavia Benette's Unborn Child (Caused) * Cody Shepherd (Caused) * Heaven Adkins * Heaven Adkins' Unborn Child * Kazimir Volkov (Caused) * Yen-Khae Lange (Caused) Relationships Abigail Baker (?) * Sam and Abigail are just acquaintances. They rarely speak to one another. Anderson Parker * Anderson was Heaven's fiancé. Sam had always found him weird, what with his horrible dad jokes and all, but she tolerated him. Over time, the two grew closer and became incredibly good friends. They would hang out with their partners together constantly, most notably being while Andy was recovering from the loss of his leg. After murdering Heaven in an attempt to save Maggie's life, her relationship with Andy deteriorated almost completely. The man absolutely despises her now, for good reason. Api Hale (?) * Sam thinks Api is really cool. While she doesn't exactly understand a lot of things about her - mostly why she carries around her parrot, she appreciates her as a friend. She gave Sam a guitar and stopped by from time to time to hang out and teach her some chords. She has since disappeared from the mall. Ben Kent (✞) * Ben is Jonathan and Laurel's son. He had a fascination with Maggie's farming, and Sam and Maggie had promised him that they'd teach him how to plant a crop at some point. Sadly, that could never be, as Ben and Maggie are now both gone. Bert (✞?) * Bert is Sam's dog! She loves him with her whole entire heart. They first met in "Guts" when Sam visited Maggie's farmhouse. They became friends almost immediately. When she and Maggie began dating, she started to consider Bert her dog as well. Now that Maggie is dead, she is his sole owner. Sam assumes that he was killed by the masked robber. Billy Matheson (?) * Sam doesn't like Billy whatsoever. He's rude, unsanitary, and generally unpleasant to be around. Her opinion of him has become slightly more positive since he comforted her during her mourning period, though she still doesn't like him too much. Charlotte Emerson (?) * Seeing as Charlotte is Clarence's daughter, Sam thought that the two would get along decently. However, this turned out not to be the case. Charlotte is very, very different from her father. She's hardened and set in her ways. Being incredibly loyal to the mall, whatever positive feelings she had toward Sam disappeared as soon as she murdered Heaven. She has since left the mall without a trace. Chelsea Barnes (✞) * Sam feels sympathy for Chelsea due to her being so young. They're both children just trying to survive in the end of the world. She knows that most people in the mall dislike Chelsea, but she doesn't really care. She's thankful that the girl trusts her enough to confide in her, and wishes that she could be a better role model for her. Chelsea was the only person to check up on Sam after Maggie's death. She was killed in "Infected." Sam is incredibly upset over her death. Cherry Knight * Sam has only briefly met Cherry; however, she finds the woman to be kind and appreciates her having comforted her. Chris Carter (✞) * Chris was Heaven's childhood friend and boyfriend. Sam did not know him very well and thought of him as a greasy cowboy who took up space. Clarence Emerson (✞) * Clarence was the final member of the group Sam met. She felt sympathy for him over possibly losing his family. He was like a father to her and did his best to look out for her. She is devastated over his death and chose to cremate him herself. Clint Buchanan (✞) * Sam barely knew Clint but was heavily intimidated by him. Cody Shepherd (✞) * Sam barely knew Cody. She indirectly caused his death. Devlin Reign (✞) * Devlin was the fourth person Sam encountered, although the circumstances were not exactly good. She viewed her as reckless and rash but cares about her nonetheless. She feels guilt over choosing to remain with the group rather than leaving with her. Don Jones (✞) * After Isaac took his leave, Don took over on teaching Sam the basics of how to fight and defend herself. He has shown her nothing but kindness and sympathy throughout her time at the mall, and she appreciates him greatly for that. After Clarence's death, Don took in both her and Heaven and adopted them as his daughters. She worried that he would despise her after having murdered Heaven. He's difficult to read, and for someone like Sam... that can only mean the worst-case scenario in her head. However, the two have, in fact, grown closer. Don worries greatly for Sam's safety and finds her to be rather reckless. Dozer (?) * Sam isn't sure what to think of Dozer. He's a seven-foot-tall man living in the vents. He spies on everyone and everything. What good could come of that? Dr. Harper (?) * Sam has heard many conflicting things about Harper. She isn't too sure what she should be believing. Though, Harper has always been kind and supportive toward her, and so she's quick to trust her. Elliot St. Clair (✞) * Sam feels a great amount of empathy toward Elliot. He full-heartedly supported her and Maggie upon learning of their relationship and has gone through more pain than anyone should ever have to. Sam visited him frequently after his leg was amputated due to his quick-spreading infection. She was also the first person he ever had the confidence to come out to. The two are incredibly close, though she worries that he will no longer want to be her friend after learning of her murder. Georgia Clarke (✞) * Sam met Georgia after she found her snooping around in her car. While at first hesitant and skeptical to speak to her, Georgia has really begun to grow on her. She's weird and extremely out there, but in a good way. Not to mention, she's the first girl Sam's age that she's interacted with since Heaven's death. She hopes that they'll grow to be good friends. Heaven Adkins (✞) * Heaven was Sam's best friend. The two did not get off on the right foot originally. Sam found her to be stuck up and self-centered, and they fought on multiple occasions. However, after making up, the two grew incredibly close. Sam viewed her as a big source of comfort after having lost the majority of her friends. After having caught mutual feelings, though, their relationship became messy. Maggie and Heaven fought, and the two were left at a standstill. It took them around a month to reconcile, but they became best friends again. Sam murdered Heaven in "Long Road Ahead" in an attempt to save Maggie's life, however, she was fooled by the serial killer and in turn, lost both of them. Isaac Castillo (?) * The first person Sam encountered after leaving town with her family. She viewed Isaac as somewhat of an older brother figure. Since his leave, she's felt conflicted but hopes to grow more capable on her own. Ivy Lance (✞) * Ivy was the third person Sam encountered. She confided in her about her struggles once the two reached the mall. The two ultimately became best friends, and Sam is devastated over having not been able to save her life. Jill Jackson (?) * Sam let Jill in from the rain during the early days of the outbreak. The two sparsely interact and she isn't too sure why so many people dislike her. She's always been kind to Sam. John MacMillan (✞) * Sam and John are just acquaintances. They rarely speak to one another. Jonathan Kent * Sam and Jonathan are acquaintances. He is Laurel's husband and Ben's father. His family has always been kind and supportive of her and Maggie, and she appreciates their company. Laurel Kent * Sam and Laurel are acquaintances. She is Jonathan's wife and Ben's mother. Her family has always been kind and supportive of her and Maggie, and she appreciates their company. Leclair Mercier * Sam and Leclair are just acquaintances. They rarely speak to one another. Locke Hawthorne (✞) * Sam met Locke at Maggie's farm. He was her neighbor and helped to build a partial wall around the area. He moved to the mall with the others but mostly kept to himself. Sam appreciated his good cooking and positive attitude. It was a breath of fresh air. He has since disappeared from the mall. Lynch (?) * Lynch was Don's girlfriend. She and Sam didn't know each other all too well, but she was always nothing but kind to her. She was there for her in the times where no one else was. She isn't sure how to feel about Lynch leaving. Margaret Thompson (✞) * Maggie was Sam's wife. She met her after she stopped by their house at Project Hope looking to trade. She helped Sam to come to terms with her sexuality and accept herself as a lesbian. The two live together in the mall, and Maggie has been gradually reaching Sam important life skills such as cultivating crops and cooking. Sam proposed around six and a half months into their relationship - although it was not initially viewed as a proposal by her. The two were married in "Killer Within". She was murdered by Dave Quinn in "Long Road Ahead" after Sam fell for his plot to murder Heaven in exchange for her life. Sam buried her in front of her farmhouse in Valley Station. Max "Moose" McCarthy (✞) * A quirky man, Moose was the second person Sam came across. She admired his positive outlook despite everything. His death shocked her and she is unsure of how to feel about it. Miles Krueger * Sam has always been intimidated by Miles. She's well aware that the man could kill her at any moment if she makes one wrong move. After living alongside him for months on end, you'd think the two would become closer. And, in fact, they did. Somewhat. Miles gained a small sense of respect for Sam after seeing that she's capable enough to handle herself, and Sam grew to be less intimidated by Miles after learning that he is just a traumatized man who has been hardened by the world they live in. Though, after having murdered Heaven, she fears that whatever good relationship they had is completely shattered, never to be salvaged. Octavia Benette (✞) * Sam grew to despise Octavia after she badly beat Ivy. She disappeared for months and did not see the woman again until she appeared at the mall suddenly. She indirectly caused Octavia's death. Requis Marcus * Sam and Requis are just acquaintances. They rarely speak to one another. Ryan Parker (?) * Ryan is Anderson's cousin. Sam isn't too sure how to feel about her yet, but she seems nice enough. Theo Garcia (?) * Sam and Theo are just acquaintances. They rarely speak to one another. Thomas Parish (?) * Sam and Thomas are friends. She had wanted to be his friend for months, but could not work up the courage to speak to him until just recently. While they don't interact too often, she appreciates him being around. She's anxious to speak to him again after what she's done. Titania (?) * Sam barely knows Titania, but she trusts her enough to have let her give her a tattoo on the first day of meeting one another. That's sure something. Yen-Khae Lange (✞) * Yen found Sam out in the snow after she collapsed from hunger. She also saved her from a horde at Maggie's farmhouse. Sam is still fairly skeptical of her, though she finds her to be kind. Appearance Season 1 Sam had short, dirty blonde hair that was cut into a shaggy bob, just barely reaching her ears. She was around 5'4'', but is still growing, and was fairly lanky. The majority of her outfits consisted of worn-out jeans and plain, solid color t-shirts. Season 2A Sam's hair grew out to approximately chin-length. It was incredibly messy a majority of the time, and it was clear that she did not put much care into maintaining it. She grew to 5'5'', and became somewhat toned after countless workout and training sessions with Don and Heaven. If anything, her wardrobe cleaned up a bit. She mostly wore a variety of Hawaiian button-up shirts and shorts. As of "Suspended", her hair was dyed dark blue. Season 2B Sam has grown her hair out longer, mostly from having neglected to cut it herself. There are remnants of blue dye in her hair, but it as almost entirely been washed out. She is now 5'7'' and has lost a bit of weight due to being forgetful about eating. Trivia * Sam's full name is Samantha, but she prefers to go by Sam. * Sam is Jewish, although it's not something she brings up often. * Sam has a huge passion for art. Her favorite things to sketch and paint are landscapes and backgrounds. Her dream is to be a concept artist when she gets older (though that may be difficult to achieve now.) * She keeps a sketchbook on her at all times which is filled with various doodles. It's like a journal for her. * Sam is autistic. It's not something she ever speaks about. * She played a lot of Minecraft before the apocalypse. * She's still a picky eater, despite the circumstances. * Sam first appeared in the Original Mall Lore back in 2015. She was a major character throughout the lore, appearing in its entirety and surviving the whole way through. She briefly appeared in the Cloverport lore in late 2016 and was not seen again until her appearance in What We Become. * Sam is one of the only characters on New Dawn to have seen a grand total of three revamps and returns. Gallery i can't format photos so we're dealing with this. samcore. art commissioned from harvey References https://aggressivegaming.org/threads/sam-thompson.11007/